scream_queensfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Libby Putney
Libby Putney, mejor conocida como Chanel #5, es un personaje principal de Scream Queens. Ella es una de los minions de Chanel Oberlin y una ex-miembro de la hermandad de mujeres Kappa Kappa Tau. Al final de The Final Girl(s), ella, Chanel y Chanel #3, están enmarcadas por los asesinatos en el campus y se metieron en un asilo mental, donde ella se convierte en la mejor amiga de Chanel. Más tarde es liberada del asilo y actualmente trabaja en el hospital de Cathy. Ella es interpretada por Abigail Breslin. Biografía Primera Temporada= Pilot thumb|left|240px|Libby en [[Pilot]]thumb|left|240pxthumb|left|240pxChanel #5 es presentada como una de las secuaces de Chanel Oberlin (junto con Chanel #2 y Chanel #3), y es llamada Chanel # 5 por Chanel, ya que ella no recuerda su verdadero nombre y no quiere aprenderselo. Ella es parte de la hermandad Kappa Kappa Tau. Durante su primera escena, ella está mirando el dormitorio de Chanel, con las otras Chanels y después de que ella se despierta, #5 le muestra una bolsa de usar que #1 rechaza.#5 está presente cuando Chanel se burla de la Sra. Bean mientras ella está limpiando el piso de la casa de Kappa Kappa Tau. #3 dice que todas las cosas que #1 dice son hilarantes, y #1 le da las gracias.#5 procede a decir que #1 tiene la capacidad de decir a otras personas lo que necesitan oír. #1 gira a ella y le pregunta si Chanel bajó las bragas y le pidió que rodar un cumplido a su trasero, y continúa diciendo que a nadie le gusta un chupe arriba, y esto hace que # 5 tragar su ira. Más tarde, en la fiesta de punta KKT, # 5 es visto charlando con Deb # 1 y # 2 Deb cuando Dean Cathy Munsch anuncia que este año cada chica que desea convertirse será aceptada una promesa. # 5 se sorprende y grita que ella no puede hacer eso, y trata de mantener a sus amigos potenciales prendarios para quedarse, pero se van. Rápidamente, Chanel # 5 pasa con Chanel # 1 para decirle la gran noticia, pero se olvidó de golpear la puerta por lo que # 5 sigue las reglas para golpear a sí misma. Escenas más tarde, # 2, # 3 y # 5 notifiquen # 1 que hay un "collage espeluznante" en la habitación de la Sra Bean. # 1 se pone muy enojado y quiere matar a la Sra Bean, pero esto es sólo un malvado plan que nadie sabe de lo que el nuevo Kappa se compromete se asustan y salir del hermandad. Accidentalmente, # 1 realmente mata Sra Bean, por lo que Chanel # 5 y las otras hermanas Kappa conseguir realmente asustado. Gracia Gardner intenta decirle a la policía lo que Chanel Oberlin hizo, pero ella chantajea # 5 y la mayoría de los otros miembros para decir que la Gracia fue el que mató a la Sra frijol si se atreve a decir una palabra. Todos ellos más tarde pusieron el cadáver de la señora de la haba en un congelador. Posteriormente, los Chanels están haciendo un juramento de sangre a la promesa de no decir lo que vieron antes, pero # 2 revela que ella se hizo hincapié en que se van a quedar atrapados por las autoridades y decidió salir y volver a casa, pero mientras que el embalaje que es asesinado por Red Devil. Cuando los Chanels descubren su muerte, deciden mantener el cuerpo en esa habitación hasta que sepan qué hacer con él. La "semana del infierno" de su hermandad comienza, pero # 1 va a tomar un café con Grace y hojas # 5 en el cargo. Chanel # 3 y Chanel # 5 entierran Hester, Zayday, Sam, Jennifer y Tiffany hasta la cabeza. Los dejan solos a pasar la noche enterrado, pero Red Devil aparece más tarde con una cortadora de césped y la impulsa hacia las niñas. Ya que ella es sorda, Tiffany no nota el Diablo Rojo hasta que es demasiado tarde, y ella termina siendo la cabeza fuera cortada Chainsaw Chanel convierte a Hester en Chanel #6 porque dijo que se estaba quedando sin secuases, Lo que enfurece a Chanel #5, ella y las demás candidatas se mudan a la casa Kappa, Gigi les asigna a las niñas una inepta guardia de seguridad Denise Hemphill, que les asegura que las protegerá día y noche, aunque no tenga ninguna arma cerca. thumb|240px Pumpkin Patch A unos dias de halloween, Chanel planea hacer un huerto de calabazas, pero la Decana Munsch al cerrar el campus le prohibe a Chanel hacer su huerto de calabazas,pero Chanel decide hacerlo de todas formas, Hester va a la policia y le dice sobre que mato a la Sra. Bean, cuando Chanel #3 saca a Chanel de la cárcel, ella cree que Chanel #5 la acuso, y la amenazo de muerte si no guardaba silencio, Chanel le ordeno que encendiera las velas en su Huerto de Calabazas, ella lleva a sus 2 novios, Roger y Dodger, ellos se fueron y dejaron a Chanel #5 sola, luego de un rato el Diablo Rojo intenta matar a Chanel #5, pero llegan los gemelos y la salvan, ellos dicen que debe escojer a uno porque ya no quieren compartir con ella,ella elije a Roger y se van,dejando a Dodger solo,ellos salen del laberinto y Dodger es asesinado por el Diablo Rojo destripandolo con unas tijeras de cesped. Seven Minutes in Hell Zayday decide hacer una pijamada para saber quien es el asesino, Chanel #5 y Roger juegan Siete minutos en el paraiso, estaban besandose cuando el diablo rojo sale de un túnel subterraneo quedando detras de Roger quien le contaba a Channel #5 el lenguaje que había creado con su hermano gemelo difunto, Dodger. Él no se da cuenta de que el diablo rojo estaba tras el hasta que, utilizando una pistola de clavos, apunta la cabeza de Roger y le dispará hasta la pistola se quede sin clavos aun cuando Roger ya esta en el suelo, muerto. El diablo rojo huye dejando a Chanel #5 gritando Beware Of Young Girls thumb|240pxChanel #5 y las demás Chanels utilizan un tablero de Ouija para comunicarse con Chanel #2, para que les descifre todo sobre el asesino, Chanel #2 acusa a Chanel de ser la asesina, Hester dice que tal vez Chanel #2 tenga razón, y que tienen que matar a Chanel, Chanel #5 dice que tienen que envenenarla,pero esa idea no le agrada a Hester, Chanel tiene un sueño con Chanel #2 y ella le dice que Chanel #5 y las demás planean matarla. Black Friday Las Chanels, incluyendo a Chanel #5, van al centro comercial para el Black Friday (grandes ofertas en tiendas), Chanel quiere comprarle a sus amigas cosas baratas e inútiles, Chanel #5 le dice que porque le compran los regalos mas horribles mientras las demás gastan mucho dinero en ella, después de que le dice esto las chicas salen de un local y se dan cuenta de que el centro comercial cerro, y el Diablo Rojo esta allí. Dorkus Libby decide marcharse de la casa de Melanie Dorkus sin dar ninguna explicación, cuando sus hermanas Kappa llegan a la casa, la encuentran extrañamente parada en el baño de la casa, ella explica que la persona que estaba interesada en ella a traves de una aplicación la contacto para encontrarse, pero ella descubre que todo era una mentira, después de esto, todas van a investigar quien fue la persona que grito. Al entrar a la habitación, descubren al cuerpo de Hester tendida en el piso, al parecer sin pulso alguno. De la nada, Hester recobra la respiración, y lo aprovecha para inculpar a Libby de ser el diablo rojo, despues mira a sus hermanas kappa con miedo, Grace, Zayday, Channel y Sadie le dan a Libby una mirada sucia, Hester muere por desangramiento excesivo, terminando de esta manera, el final número uno. The Final Girl(s) Aquí Hester al clavarse un tacón en el ojo,acusa a #5 de ser la que se lo clavo, también acusa a #3 y a Chanel de ser sus cómplices, entonces llegan los padres de Chanel #5, y le dicen (solo porque odian y desprecian a su hija), que una mujer llamada Gigi se la dio, y que era adoptada. Ella, Chanel #3 y Chanel van a la cárcel pero terminan en un manicomio, en el cual Chanel #5, toma unas pildoras para controlar su bipolaridad. |-|Segunda Temporada= Perfil Personalidad= Chanel #5 es tensa, conservadora y educada. Ella siempre está en competencia para ser la favorita de Chanel y, finalmente, comienza a ser una chupamedia hasta que Chanel la corrige, pero al mismo tiempo #5 absolutamente odia a Chanel por la forma en la que es tratada por ella y hará todo lo posible para ver asustada a Chanel o adolorida porque #5 es constantemente burlada por Chanel por tener los dientes en la vagina y es generalmente una bolsa de boxeo para ella. #5 también es muy tensa y estresada acerca de la mayoría de las cosas que ella se preocupa, cuando las nuevas candidatas se unen a Kappa Kappa Tau, #5 se ve afectado por esto más que Chanel incluso, y cuando las pequeñas tragedias ocurren en su vida que por lo general se aferra a ellas y no deja de preocuparse o pensar en ello sin tener que revivirlo varias veces. #5 también a lo largo del camino ha aprendido de sus malos errores y decisiones terribles, como al principio era un poco homofóbica, cuando Boone pidió unirse a Kappa, ella inmediatamente dice que no y trata de cambiar la mente de Chanel en no dejarlo unirse, pero más tarde #5 apoyó la relación de Chanel #3 y Sam y dejar que ambas sean felices y hacer lo que quieran, y como cuando ella era un gran chupamedia de Chanel, pero finalmente se dio cuenta de lo mucho de una persona malvada real que es, y como cuando Hester consiguió un cambio de imagen en Chanel #6, #5 estaba enojada y mortificada porque ella no quería que Chanel convirtiera a una candidata en una Chanel, pero más tarde comenzó a aceptar a Hester y se hizo amiga de ella debido a que ambas tenían el mismo odio hacia Chanel. En su vida amorosa, #5 lucha por conseguir un novio y termina llorando y volviéndose muy desesperada, pero su afortunada verdadera alma gemela son los dos gemelos fraternales de Dickie Dollar Scholars, Roger y Dodger. #5 está extremadamente obsesionada con ellos y no puede esta lejos de ellos, pero ama a Roger más como cuando los tres estaban siendo perseguidos, #5 tuvo que elegir uno de ellos que quiere estar para siempre antes de que todos escapen y por supuesto, #5 eligió a Roger. |-|Apariencia física = Chanel # 5 tiene el pelo rubio y los ojos azules. Chanel # 5 tiene una mirada sofisticada de la muchacha del perno-para arriba. Su ropa le da un poco de un ambiente de Marilyn Monroe con la misma paleta de colores pastel, pero con faldas de lápiz para mostrar sus curvas. Su vestuario incluye Phillip Lim y Rag & Bone.7 Reasons to Start Counting the Days Until Scream Queens Premieres Relaciones Las Chanels= Las Chanels son compañeras de Chanel, y la consideran su mejor amiga. Siempre hacen lo que Chanel quiere y dice, porque les da popularidad y una posición de arriba en la escuela. La verdad es que Chanel no se preocupa por ellas, sólo las considera como sus ayudantes. Esto se muestra cuando Chanel #2 es asesinada por el Diablo Rojo y ella piensa que su muerte es una oportunidad para salir de sus problemas. Chanel los llama Chanel #2, #3, y #5 porque ella no sabe y se preocupa por sus nombres. A partir de Chainsaw, después de que Chanel le dio a Hester Ulrich, una promesa, un cambio de imagen y la hizo Chanel #6, esto condujo a #5 a la indignación porque ella no quiere que candidatas a las Chanels, sin embargo, Chanel ignora sus súplicas y anteriores a esto. En Hell Week, cuando Boone Clemens dijo que se unirá a la hermandad (porque cualquiera puede unirse) si alguna vez sale como gay. Pero #5 fue indignada por el anuncio y amenazó a Boone, mientras que Chanel lo vio como una manera de hacerse famosa y querida por el público. Otro incidente en Pilot también se demostró que Chanel odia los cumplidos de #5, quejándose de que ella es una chupamedia, esto se muestra que, a pesar de ser su mano derecha, Chanel #5 parece salir como una molestia a Chanel, Que siempre cierra sus sugerencias e incluso aleja sus elogios. |-|Boone Clemens= En Hell Week, cuando Chanel encuentra a Boone y su novio Chad Radwell compartiendo una cama, ella está enojada y mientras discute nuevas maneras de torturar a las candidatas, Boone llega y habla con Chanel de decirle a la gente acerca de su sexualidad, Unirse a Kappa Kappa Tau si/cuando se rebele, pero #5 está enojada e incluso amenaza a Boone sobre el anuncio, pero una vez más Chanel rechaza las súplicas #5 y lo ve como una forma de un fácil acceso a la fama si permite a un chico gay para unirse a la hermandad, lo que significa que ella será amada y adorada por muchos fans. Cuando Chad revela la muerte de Boone, #5 parecía preocupada. |-|Tyler= Apariciones Curiosidades * Antes de Scream Queens, Abigail Breslin siempre quiso interpretar a una chica mala. * Breslin consiguió el papel de Chanel #5 después de recibir una llamada diciendo que Ryan Murphy quería reunirse con ella. Durante esa reunión, Murphy le explicó lo que era Scream Queens y le preguntó qué le gustaría interpretar, y Breslin respondió diciendo que le gustaría ser una chica mala. Dos meses más tarde, Murphy le dio el papel.‘Scream Queens’ star Abigail Breslin on Mean Girls, Ryan Murphy and Running in Heels * El nombre de Libby debía ser "Sarah Tourse" según el guión original del episodio uno. * A pesar de ser su mujer de mano derecha, Chanel #5 parece salir como una molestia a Chanel, que siempre cierra sus sugerencias e incluso aleja sus elogios. * Según Chanel #5, la única razón por la que es una Kappa es porque ella es un legado, lo que significa que uno de sus antepasados era también una Kappa. * Ella es la tercera Chanel cuyo nombre es revelado, el primero es el de #2. * En Mommie Dearest se revela que su verdadero nombre wa Libby Putney. Ella era conocida como "Chanel #5" anteriormente. * Libby alberga varias salas de chat activas en la web profunda, con nombres como "¿Quien quiera ayudarme a envenenar a Chanel Oberlin?" * Chanel a menudo bromea que la vagina de Libby tiene dientes, lo que ha hecho que casi todos en la universidad crean que es realmente la verdad. ** Esta podría ser una referencia de la película de terror/horror Teeth, en la que el personaje principal tiene dientes vaginales. ** En Drain the Swamp, ella revela que ella realmente tiene dientes vaginales y que son agudos. También dice que no sabe cómo llegaron allí. * Chanel tiene un video de Libby tocandose a sí misma mientras mira Dora la Exploradora. * Ella solía ser la compañera de cuarto de Chanel #3, sugiriendo que las dos eran amigas incluso antes de que se convirtieran en Chanels. * En The Final Girl(s) fue revelado por Chanel que su pelo real es negro, no rubio. * Ella es una de las 10 sobrevivientes de la primera temporada. ** Ella también es uno de los 7 personajes que ha aparecido en todos los episodios. * Chanel #5 puede haber asesinado a su abuela, empujando su silla de ruedas por un camino de entrada y en el tráfico como se le dijo en su sueño. * Chanel a menudo se burla de ella por su nombre que es Libby Putney. * Su grado universitario dice "Chanel #5" como se escuchó en el episodio, Scream Again. * Ella es el personaje más objetivo de la serie. Ha sobrevivido a 7 ataques en total, 4 durante la primera temporada y 3 durante la segunda temporada hasta el momento. * Chanel #5 parece ser muy inteligente. Sin ninguna ayuda externa, logró una puntuación casi perfecta (3 puntos menos) en los PAFMs. Galería Referencias Navegación Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes de la Primera Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:Antiguos Estudiantes de Wallace University Categoría:Antiguos Miembros de Kappa Kappa Tau Categoría:Las Chanels Categoría:Ricachones Categoría:Atacados por Diablo Rojo Categoría:Con vida Categoría:Sobrevivientes de la primera temporada Categoría:Familia Putney Categoría:Arrestados Categoría:Personal de C.U.R.A